Happy Feet 0.95 Trailer 2
/watch?v=P8j8GrEPGZo (00:00. Reddington sits on a broken throne as Chrysta enters.) Nortlu: Chrysta Wolfsworth. Chrysta: Why did you call me here. No one summons the sister of Cliff Wolfsworth! Nortlu: Then it pleases me to be the first. (00:15. Cut to Mumble looking at a collapsed iceberg in a dark ice cave) Mumble:(narrating) I'm sorry, everyone. (00:20. Cut to Lonnie, Johnny, Arrett and Hellas running away from a collapsing glacier) Mumble:(narrating) I just... didn't want it to end like this. (00:25. Cut to Katniss firing arrows from her makeshift bow. When she runs out of ammo, she begins to use her bow to beat her attackers senseless) Mumble: (narrating) It's like only yesterday I... showed up here. It's just unraveling too fast, I guess. (00:35. Mary tries to outrun Dagmar, but he lassos her legs and pulls her to the ground, before handcuffing her flippers. 00:45. Elil stands over a destroyed Incafra) Elil: Mumble and his outsiders will pay for this. By Guin's feathers, I will have my revenge! (00:55. Amelia stands over a large crowd of her followers. Cut to followers causing arson on wooden village as inhabitants run for their lives) Amelia: We will destroy our enemies. We will ransack their homes. Kill their families. Nothing will stand in our way! (1:05. Alex is captured by Bangers and Mash and brought towards Reddington) Nortlu: You can tell your friend Happy Feet that there's nowhere for him to run... (1:12. Meg attacks Chrysta as they begin to brutally fight in East Adelie Land.) Nortlu: Nowhere to hide... (1:18. Moriarty holds the Golden Skua as Amelia aims a crossbow at him.) Amelia: Hand over the skua and I'll let you live. (Moriarty turns to face her) Moriarty: Kiss my tail-feathers! (1:25. Stalin looks over the destruction of Incafra) Stalin: Years from now they're going to ask... (1:30. Aleksei and Hellas drive down the hill in bulldozers, sending Amelia's followers screaming in fright) Stalin: (narrating) Where were you when the final battle began... (1:40. Julius mourns over an unidentifiable dead body. A.P.R.I.T.I.O.N flies through the tunnels of East Adelie Land. Pause at 1:43) Alednam: If it's a war they want. Then it's a war we'll give them! (/watch?v=omZUFc-uzLs. 00:00. Arret puts on an army suit complete with Rambo bandana and holding two machine guns) Arret: Ready for action, sir! (00:07. Hellas, Aleksei and Perry are seen skating down a mountain on icebergs as Dagmar and Ivan follow. Aleksei gets caught by Dagmar.) Hellas: Aleksei's in trouble! (Hellas raises a grenade launcher and fires at the mountain, trapping Dagmar in an avalanche) Hellas: I never liked that lad anyway! (00:23) Mumble: You know we're gonna die doing this right? Johnny, Lonnie, Moriarty and Arret: Yes. Johnny: Well then, what are we waiting for! (00:31. Stalin stands on the hill on a large elephant seal) Stalin: Are you not entertained! Feel the wrath of the mighty elephant seal! Charge! (Pause at 0:39 as Elephant seal moves very slowly down the hill. Stalin looks at an annoyed Reddington) Stalin: He's just warming up a bit. Any minute now... Any time... you know I really regret picking this one. Nortlu: Charge! (00:40. Reddington's army charges down the hill to where Mumble and his allies are) Meg: This is it, guys! Our last stand! It's all or nothing! (00:47. Julius swings his staff and, with the mere wind from the action, knocks over several soldiers. 00:55. Marshall holds two swords as she takes on Slash and Amelia simultaneously) Amelia: Give up, Anna! Marshall: No way! I ain't even breakin' a sweat yet! (1:07) Chrysta: Mumble, if you don't surrender then I'll kill you, and all your friends! Mumble: They were your friends too once! Chrysta: That was a long time ago. (Pause at 1:22. Moriarty interrupts) Moriarty: Well, in actual years it wasn't a year ago. Penguins live till about twenty so, one year is five penguin years. And that was four pen- Nortlu: Enough talking! I will destroy you all! Mumble: I'd like to see you try! (Reddington fires at Mumble as screen goes black. skip to 1:35) HAPPY FEET 0.95 (Cut to Mumble sitting with Meg, A.P.R.I.T.I.O.N and Julius) Julius:(signed) There is no chance that we can all survive today. Meg: Well, if we die, it'll be worth it. THE END BEGINS Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Trailers